Electronic devices are well known and widely used. For instance, mobile computers, tablet PCs, telephones, personal digital assistants, and the like are electronic devices that are capable of receiving inputs, calculating data pertaining to those inputs, and generating outputs concerning the same. Such data may be important in maximizing ones efficiency and/or enjoyment when participating in the various activities of daily life. Consequently, such electronic devices that are capable of collecting, compiling, and outputting such data are also important in maximizing ones efficiency and/or enjoyment when interacting with such varied activities present in daily life.
However, in participating in these various activities can expose such electronic devices to conditions such as rain, dirt, dust, mud, snow, and water (in all of its forms) that can be damaging to these electronic devices. Additionally, the typical housing that encases the components of these electronic devices are fragile or otherwise breakable and can be damaged by mistreatment and/or other inappropriate handling, such as by dropping. It is, therefore, useful to have a housing within which an electronic device, or the components thereof, in need of protection may be housed so as to protect it from inclement conditions, mistreatment, and/or inappropriate handling. Consequently, the housing of the actual electronic device itself may be ruggedized, or a separate housing designed to house the electronic device may be provided so as to protect the electronic device, or its components, from such damage. One such housing is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,325, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
An unfortunate circumstance of ruggedizing a housing of the electronic device itself and/or providing a separate protective housing for the same is that it increases the size of the electronic device making transportation of the device more cumbersome. Accordingly, on one hand, providing environmental protection for such electronic devices allows them to be used in situations wherein the fear of breakage would otherwise prevent their use, however, such protection makes their transport more difficult and therefore decreases their usability. There is therefore a need in the art for a mechanism whereby such portable electronic devices are capable of being protected at the same time as being easily transported. It would further be useful to develop a transportation mechanism that increases the usability of such electronic devices during transportation.
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and system for more easily transporting a housing of an object, such as a device and/or the components thereof, as well as methods for using the same, in a manner that offers both protection for the device from adverse environmental conditions, inclement weather, mishandling and/or damage, such as from contacting a fluid, such as water, at the same time as increasing its usability while being transported.